Birthday Gifts
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Grace reflects on one of her birthdays. For Sri Starlz's Remembering Grace Contest. Review, please!


**Birthday Gifts**

Amy Cahill rushed to the front door of the apartment. She was holding a neatly wrapped birthday present, one with little books al over it.

She opened the door to reveal a crisply dressed man. "Hello, miss. I am to take you to Grace Cahill's mansion."

"T-Thank you. We'll b-be right out."

"Dan! Come on!" Amy shouted into the apartment. He would make them late for this special occasion.

"Coming, coming…" Dan grumbled, walking out of his room. Amy's eyes widened. He was wearing his ninja costume!

"Oh, _no, _you will _not _wear that! Go change! Now!"

"But Grace wouldn't mind!" Dan argued indignant. "She would want me to express myself!"

"This day only comes once a year, Dan! You can wear what you want any other day. But not today! Now, _go!"_

Dan muttered incomprehensible phrases as he slunk back into his bedroom.

Amy peeked out the door. "Um, actually, w-we may be a little longer."

**TomasEkaterinaMadrigalJanusLucianTomasEkaterinaMad rigalJanusLucian**

Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she got into the car. Finally!

Dan slouched into his seat, playing with wrapping on his present.

Amy looked down at her own gift. She had saved up, months of allowance to purchase this for Grace. She just really hoped Grace liked it.

Amy picked at her dress. She had chosen one that was a pale jade-green, with spaghetti straps.

She glanced at Dan. Thank goodness he had changed into something appropriate. A collared shirt and jeans was acceptable.

The small car pulled up in front of the Cahill mansion. Grace was waiting at the front of the house, a big smile on her face.

"Amy, my dear girl! How are you?"

"Great, Grace! Oh, and happy birthday!" Amy gave her grandmother a hug.

"Happy birthday!" Dan yelled jumping into Grace's arms. But only for a second. Then he stepped back.

"Dan! Oh, how you've grown!"

"We saw you last week, Grace!" Dan laughed.

"Oh, yes. That's right!" Grace chuckled. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Inside the huge mansion, multicolored balloons hung from windows. Presents from other Cahills (who are suck-ups) sat on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked, wondering about the empty mansion.

"There is nobody else coming. I only wanted to spend my birthday with my two favorite people in the world. Now, lets open presents!"

That was Grace for you. Amy smiled.

She walked over to the presents while Dan sat on the floor and Grace settled into a chair.

Amy looked at the numerous presents and just randomly picked one up. It was a small black box.

"This one says 'Happy Birthday and Best Wishes, Fiske.' Who's Fiske, Grace?"

_That boy… _Grace thought. She played along with it. "Oh, Amy, Fiske is an old friend of mine. He'll come over later and unwrap the present with me. Choose another one, please."

Over the course of an hour, Grace received: several gift certificates, a new iPhone, (undoubtedly a spy device made by Ekats. She would have to destroy it later.) A large vial of poison disguised as a necklace, (Were the Lucians trying to tell her something?) a soccer ball (Thanks, Holts.), and a beautiful painting. (undoubtedly with hidden Janus bugs included.)

Amy was having an internal heart attack. All these nice gifts… What if Grace thought hers was childish?

"Here, Grace." Dan placed his gift in Grace's lap.

Grace smiled warmly. "You didn't have to get me a gift."

"But I did." Dan smiled widely.

Grace chuckled. "Alright, what's in here?" She playfully shook the box.

"Just open it, Grace!"

"Ok, ok." She ripped the wrapping off, to reveal a box full of plastic ninja stars.

"I made them myself." Dan stated smugly.

"Thank you, Dan! How thoughtful! I shall treasure this forever and use it when needed."

"Grace, you're so weird. When would you actually need them?"

_If only you knew, Dan. _But Grace smiled anyway. "You never know."

"G-Grace?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"I got you something, too."

Amy placed the carefully wrapped present on Grace's lap. Grace peeled some of the wrapping off, then her eyes widened. It was a set of books, written by Ernest Hemingway, one of Grace's favorite authors.

Grace felt something. On one hand, this was a very thoughtful gift. On the other, it must have taken her forever to save up for this (probably because of her stingy sister, Beatrice.)

"Oh, Amy…. Thank you. Thank you so much. Come here." She beckoned to the two children. They both sat on her lap and hugged each other.

**Two years later**

Grace Cahill sat in her bed. She didn't leave it much anymore, after being diagnosed with serious cancer.

She knew she would die soon. A month, tomorrow… How was she supposed to know?

She glanced around the room. On the desk beside her bed, three plastic ninja stars were scattered messily by the lamp. Believe it or not, she used them on a lot of Cahill business the past two years. Usually to stab a Lucian or two. **(No offense meant to Lucians)**

On the other table, a box of books sat evenly on the surface. The covers were very worn and the pages bent or faded after being read so many times.

Grace remembered that special birthday. She'd have to hold on to those perfect memories, instead of the scary thoughts of what will happen if she ever changed her will.

Did she want to ruin their lives with the Hunt? Or keep them safe with memories of those times?

She preferred to put it off, and think about those special times, before she passed away.

**Finished. Hope you guys liked it! For Sri Starlz's Contest!**

**Review, maybe?**


End file.
